


Moonlit Truth

by Kaoupa



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Just knowing the truth doesn't always mean you can do something about it.At least, not by yourself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	Moonlit Truth

“So you’re Ren Amamiya, right?”

Ren scowled as he turned around, ready to come up with a retort for whoever it was that had come to bug him, before they sent him away from Inaba for his “rehabilitation.” 

He had been getting a lot of less than pleasant comments over the last few weeks about that sort of thing. More than a few of his “friends” had left him behind - a few had said they might drop out of contact just because of the fear of bringing up memories of how he’d been forced to leave.

At least not everyone had believed he was guilty. Especially after Dojima had dug up how his accuser had somehow kept his name out of the trial - and the incredible speed and mercilessness of the jury members. Who just so happened to all be from out of Inaba - and as such, had nobody to vouch for them from around here. Or any real stake in the case. 

He’d been tried and convicted within a few hours of the trial starting despite numerous character witnesses and his own stubborn insistence on what had really happened. It was only because the judge was “merciful” that he was just getting away with being placed on probation.

And now? He was getting sent away, to a place where nobody knew him, to a school he’d heard nothing about, and nobody, even his parents, who had to work, had come to see him off. 

Except the town’s weather-woman. Who he didn’t even know.

“Yeah. Mariko-san… why are you here?”

“Please. Just call me Marie.” The woman in question smiled. “So, you’re the guy who was accused of assault?”

“Yeah. ‘Accused’...” Ren muttered darkly.

He had been _accused_ of assaulting that man, sure. That was common knowledge at this point.

He wasn’t actually _guilty_ of it, though. He knew that for a fact. (But if he ever ran into the man who had gotten him sentenced again in a quiet area where nobody would hear his screams, that wouldn’t hold true for long).

“So you’re not guilty, right?” Marie asked.

Something in Ren snapped.

“Of course I’m not guilty! I’ve been saying that for months, everyone in town knows that, but either nobody believes it, says it doesn’t matter, or is sorry but can’t do anything for me, because I got convicted for something I didn’t do because I tried to stop that dude from _raping somebody who didn’t even speak up for me_!”

As soon as he finished, Ren sucked in a deep breath. His breathing was ragged and heavy - and infuriated. 

Marie didn’t even react.

“I believe you.” 

Ren sighed. “Thanks. A lot of people already do. But… they all either didn’t try to help me, or they did and couldn’t do anything.”

Even the local police.

Who the hell had he interrupted?

“Nobody can do anything, huh?” Marie looked a little sad when she heard that. “Even though they know the truth?”

Ren just looked at the ground, sadly.

“Well… here.” 

When nothing happened for several seconds, Ren looked up, and saw that Marie was holding her hand out.

Ren smiled slightly, and clasped Marie’s hand, so focused on it that he missed the words Marie was murmuring. As she stood up, she smiled. “Good luck in Tokyo.” 

Ren nodded, and walked onto the train.

Marie smiled, and thought back to what she had said.

_From today forwards, no illusions cast by false friends or true enemies shall deceive you. No lies will pass anyone’s lips that you cannot sense. The truth will be laid bare to you, from now on until you come home. Nobody will be able to do anything that you will be unable to understand._

_I hope you use this gift well._

As he walked onto the train, Ren winced.

Ugh. Now he had a headache.

Well, he could probably just sleep it off.

  
  
  


Madarame was an unreasonably difficult Shadow, even though his new “truthdar” had finally stopped pinging around him (say what you would about Palace rulers, but the Shadows, at the very least, never lied about who they were). 

The paintings had been hard enough - and now they were dealing with a swarm of enemies, who looked like Madarame, and who seemed to _love_ targeting the team’s weaknesses and throwing themselves in front of each other when the team targeted _theirs._

_And the reflecting didn’t help._

Ren wracked his brain for a solution. Which didn’t seem to be too forthcoming. _We need… something else… but Arsene can only target one of the Madarames at a time with Eiha. Something that none of them can resist that hits all of them… but melee moves don’t hit their weaknesses, and I don’t have any personas that hit them all at once anyways like Yusuke._

Dodging another bolt of ice, and darkly noticing that Ryuji had gotten hit, Ren wracked his brain. 

He hadn’t fused any Personas that… could…

Without warning, something new popped up in his subconscious. He hadn’t fused it, but… he knew it well. Almost as though it had been with him for a while…

He forced down the feeling, and called. It wasn’t like anyone else had been able to do that much.

“Kaguya!”

A new form rose behind him - a woman. A woman with a cloak the size of… bigger than her entire body, really.

And rabbit ears, for some reason.

And even though his teammates were all gaping in shock, since they had never seen this Persona before, Ren was more focused on the new attack he had found in her moveset.

“Shining Arrows!”

And rays of dazzling moonlight rained down.

  
  
  


“Wait, so you don’t know where this Persona came from?” Morgana looked rather confused, as he and the rest of the Thieves gazed at the new Persona. (In Yusuke’s case, he was pulling out his notepad and starting to draw - they were in a safe part of Mementos at the moment).

Ren shrugged. “I… don’t know where she came from.” He admitted, looking slightly annoyed at his cluelessness. Kaguya sighed as she floated behind him - whether out of his exasperation or her own wasn’t clear. “But she saved our lives, huh?”

And he wasn’t sure why, but she felt… familiar. Comforting.

Like his home back in Inaba, almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I beat Madarame’s Shadow a week or two ago in Royal, and Kaguya was a lifesaver there and during his Palace. Shining Arrows is extremely OP, but also fairly SP-draining at that point in the game.
> 
> Oh, and this is my explanation for how the P5 protagonist can get the various forms of Izanagi and Kaguya.


End file.
